The Heart
by Duochanfan
Summary: Second part in the Hollis Trilogy. It's been seven years since the events in The Threat, and Q is settling into like in MI6 quite well. Though he seems to have caught the eye of a certain double-oh agent. Best friend Andy and Bond's fellow double-of Alec are there to try their hand at matchmaking.
1. Chapter 1

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

**I know that I Promised this a few weeks ago, but things have gotten a little hectic here in RL. We are to move house by June 10th, I am looking for a new place to live at the moment, but slow going. We had to say goodbye to our dog Tabby, she was just gone 13. I've had a cold and a slight chest infection again, thankfully nothing like over Christmas. And other bits and bobs that kept cropping up.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter One**

Q sat in his office, leaning back in his chair. His mind drifted over the last seven years. He had finished University with Andy, enjoying his time there. Q or Tristan, as it was his name back then, had been working alongside Q in Q-Branch of MI6 and Andy had take to the agent training quickly, both enjoying their work. He had now been an agent for five years, and they had tried to get him to join the double-oh program, but his friend knew that he wasn't suited for the work that they did.

It had taken Tristan two years of working with MI6 to become R, and had enjoyed the position, since he still had a lot of time to do what he liked, and that was to tinker around with things, and occasionally invest something that might be useful. Alex had become a good friend to the two of them, and had even taken Andy under his wing and making sure that the other had all the skills that he needed to come back from any mission he was given.

It was now six months ago that the old Q, Tristan's friend and mentor, had been killed during the explosion at MI6. Tristan had become Q and was now in charge, though he knew that the old Q had been training him up to take over. He had wanted to retire in a year's time. Now he would never have that chance. Silva had been a challenge, one that he had messed up on. Since then, he had a good record of successful mission. Even James Bond, the notorious 007, listened to him when the agent was on mission. He was glad that Alex had stood up for him, even though he was young, the youngest Quartermaster that had even worked at MI6.

Q's phone dinged a little as he then looked to it and smiled. He shut down his computer and got up, taking off his lab coat he had a habit of wearing when he was tinkering with something, he quickly hung it up and walked out of his office. He went over to R who was working on one of the laptops brought back from 003's last mission. The elderly woman looked up, she had been R before him, but had quickly given the position to Tristan. She didn't even wanted to be R now, but Q still hadn't found anyone that would be able to take over the position, or even have that certain something that could be trained, as Q had been.

"R, I'm heading over to the training rooms, if anyone wants me, I'll be in Room 6." Q told her, smiling as he stood next to her.

She nodded her head and smiled back, "No one should need you, and there is no one out in the field that needs your attention at the moment, though if something does happen I'll get in touch. Have fun getting thrown about." She chuckled, knowing exactly what he was going to the training room.

Q laughed, "I'll most likely be coming back black and blue, but it's for a good cause." He had been taking the time over the last few months to get himself in shape. He needed to be able to protect himself, and he knew that being the Quartermaster of MI6 would make him a target, and he couldn't always rely on MI6's security.

She nodded once more as Q then left Q-branch and headed through the corridors and hallways towards the training area. He opened the door t the training room and grinned as he saw Andy go flying over the shoulder of Alec.

"Once again lying down on the job Andy?" Q quipped as he walked in and went across the room and into the changing room that was attached. Andy had already brought up his things to the room, so he wouldn't have to walk around the place in black joggers and a blue T-shirt.

"Doing no such thing!" Andy chuckled as he called to him, standing up.

A few minutes later Q walked back out and stood at the side of the room, looking to his friends, "So what am I going to be doing today?" he asked, they had been teaching him when they could over the last few months, and while he wasn't that good, he could hold his own for a little while.

"Well, we're just going to carry on from last time, and get you to spar a little. We want to try and see what you're weak at and then work on that. Your throws were bad, so we'll have a quick go through on those, and then we spar." Alec smiled; his blue eyes alight with humour and mischief.

Q almost groaned at the look, last time he had ended up more bruised than any other time. Q went over to the mat and went through the motions of trying to throw Alec and Andy over and over.

"Okay," Alex finally said, causing Q to groan a little as he was once more landed on his back. It was a way for him to learn, from what Alec said, if he failed to throw Alec, then Alec would throw him, Andy didn't do that.

"Finally, I'm not cut out for this," Q said as he stood up and looked to the other two men, standing side by side.

"Right, you'll be sparing with Andy, and he isn't going to be pulling any punches this time," Alec said as he glanced over to Andy giving him a look that promised retribution if he did go easy on his best friend.

Andy nodded and went over to Q, the two got into a stance, and as always Tristan was on defence as Andy took the first move. Blow and blow was traded, with Andy getting more chances to hit Q than Q did with Andy. Andy tried a sweep; the slightly younger man was able to jump out of the way. The agent went for Q again, this time grabbing him from behind. Q smirked as he used one of the throws that Alex and just gone over with him. He threw his friend over his shoulder; Andy's back slamming into the ground.

"HA!" Q crowed, a large grin on his face, "I did it."

"I didn't think you was the type to be violent Q?" came a smooth voice from behind him.

Q whipped around as he said, without showing how surprised he was that Bond had been watching him, "It can be useful at times."

Bond then turned to his friend asking, "So why are you both teaching the boffin how to fight, we running out of agents?"

Alec snorted, "I wouldn't mind taking him out into the field, he's got the fortitude for it, as for why, well, he asked." He smirked.

"The quartermaster is to be protected," Bond said, no Quartermaster before had asked to learn how to fight.

"I'm not old Bond, and quite capable of learning how to protect myself." Q said as he went to the chancing rooms, showered and changed back into his normal clothes. He walked back out and nodded his thanks to the two that had been helping him.

Q started towards the door, intent of going back to Q-Branch, "Have to say though Q, you're looking rather nice from what I could see." The tone was flirtatious as Q turned to face the Double-oh.

"That you'll never know for sure," he smirked and then left the room. Ignoring the curious look that Bond was giving him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoy the second part of the Trilogy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

**I have tumblr, woot. I will be using it as a way to keep myself motivated, and to answer any questions you have about my fics or about my writing in general. I will also be using it to post little snippets of fics that I am in the process of writing now, (two snippets are already up). And putting up what I am currently working on or why things are late, or going to be late going up.**

**My tumblr is - duochanfan . tumblr . com**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Two**

Alec sat down inside the pub that he and Bond normally frequented when they had the chance to, which, with the way that Q ran not only Q-Branch, but the missions as well, had gone up over the last few months. The young man had been able to get the survival rate of double-oh agents up, none had died since he had taken over, but only time would tell if he could keep it up. He smiled as he saw James walked into the pub and over to where he was sat, waiting.

"Already got you your usual James," Alex said as the other nodded and sat down.

"Thanks," he said as he took a long drink of the beer he tended to drink when he was t this particular pub, "Didn't know you were friendly with Quinn," he mentioned softly, using the code name that was use for Q, just in case there was anyone that could over hear them.

"I've known him a while," he's a good one, one of the few that I can trust to guide me right during my out and about time," he told him a small grin on his face.

"Who was the other one that was with you, I've seen him around, but who is he?" James frowned a little, wondering how this other agent had caught his friend's eyes.

"I've known him the same amount of time as Quinn, they're best friend and have been since before they joined us," Alec answered him, taking a large pull of his beer.

"Okay, I have to ask, so why are you training him up" he raised an eyebrow, adding, "You were teaching him some of the moves that have saved our lives on occasions, our training."

Alec chuckled, he could see the slight hint of jealousy in his friend eyes, "Oh James, you've gone over your head here," he paused a moment before finally answering, "He's done some before, when he first joined us, but doing the work he does, doesn't lead to being very active. After taking over the way he did, he finally wants to get back into shape and make sure he hasn't forgotten anything since the last time Andy taught him, which was a few years ago now."

James nodded, not truly understanding the motive, but dropping it with a last comment, "Well, if you ever want, I'd be glad to help out."

"Sound good to me, have no doubt that Quinn would be fine with that," he nodded sitting back into the booth, "one thing, normally you don't listen to anyone when they tell you something, but this time, with Quinn you did, straight away. Why?" curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, you were already showing him respect and listening to him. You normally don't, so he must have done something that got that from you. You usually ignore them as well, but for this one you didn't." He told him, it was a simple answer, and one that showed the trust that James had in his friend's opinions, even the unspoken ones.

Alec laughed a little, thought it wasn't usually joyful one that James heard, "You have no idea of the flak that kid got when he took over after Silva, people didn't want to listen to him, thinking him too young. I admit he is young, but I also believe he is the best. As soon as old Bothroyd found him, he started training him up to take over for the old man. He has done a brilliant job, and people are now beginning to see that, and are treating him with respect. Part of the reason why he wants to learn how to defend himself is because some of the other agents tried to get physical with him. He held his own, just about. He now wants to make sure that if it ever happens again, they will, in the end, think twice." He added, his tone almost deadly, he had only heard about it only after it had been taken care of. Though he wouldn't mind showing those that had dared touch the lad just what he had learned in the art of torture.

James winced a little at that, "At least he is taking care of himself, and can hold his own. A lot of people would just let them walk all over them, especially since he knows the type of people that we work with."

This time Alec laughed, "He is a spitfire, trust me. He has a past like most of us here, not one I can talk about, you understand. That's up to him. He was always hidden from view a lot before he took over, working on projects that are now, only just coming to light."

James snorted, "I'll have to see about that."

Alec was about to say something when his phone rang, "Well, looks like my playtime is over. I'll talk to you more when I get back, try and keep an eye on things here." Alec said with a pointed look, "Nothing else has happened, or I'm just not hearing it, but keep an eye on him. Andy's good, find him when you have the chance, he's got a good ear for things. Could take our jobs easily, but when ever an opening comes up, he turns it down."

James nodded as he friend left the pub and his own thoughts began to swirl around his mind. He didn't know what to make of the younger agent that had been with Alec, but he should give him a chance, since he had Alec's approval, and gained the others deep respect. He finished off his beer and headed out of the pub. Going back to his new flat and the high number of boxes that he still had to unpack.

* * *

**I apologise now for any mistakes, I know I don't spot them all. Do hope you are liking this one so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

**I have tumblr - duochanfan . tumblr . com I put updates of fic, and snippets of new ones.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Three**

James nodded to Eve as he handed over his latest report from his mission a few days ago. Now all he could do was to go home and relax for a while. Alec was on mission, and he wasn't the type to sit in the pub on his own, unless he needed to for a mission. He turned around and walked out of Moneypenny's office and headed down to the basement where his car was parked. It was clocking off time and for once he was determined to get out before being called back for something.

James cursed when his phone rang, he pulled it out and frowned when he saw Alec's number, "Why are you calling me when you are on a mission?" he asked as he carried on walking, he knew his friend wouldn't have called unless it was necessary.

"Well, I just got a message from M about an over worked Q who has been in his office for over fifty hours, he's already tried to get him to go home, and it didn't work. Normally Andy or myself would grab the idiot and make sure he got home and some food and sleep. But since I'm on a mission, as is Andy, we only have you to rely on." Alec said quietly, making James wonder where he was.

"Where are you and are you doing something dangerous?" he asked his friend, concerned beginning to creep into his voice.

"No, believe it or not I don know better than to do that." He chuckled. "So will you go to Q and make sure he gets home. Hell, take him to yours since I doubt the bloody idiot will be savvy enough to get through his own security. Make sure he has something to eat and get him into bed." He then paused as he realized what he had said as James chuckled, "Ruin him and Andy will kill you, as a mater of fact so would I." He warned.

James shook his head as he turned around and began heading for Q-Branch, "I've never known you to be protective of anyone?" he questioned.

"Simple, he's a good friend, one of the best, just like you. I don't want to see him hurt, if you are serious about him, then I say go for it. But if you're not, then leave him be." He added, wondering what his friend was thinking.

"All right, I'll restrain myself," James promised thought he could feel a part of him wanting to rebel against the thought. "How do I get him out?" he then asked, wondering what the other two did to make sure he got home.

"Everything but killing him. Last time Andy just threw him over his shoulder and walked out. Now that was funny, he will argue, but as soon as he gets somewhere he deems safe, he will practically fall asleep on his feet. Watch him though, he has been known to collapse." Alec warned, trying to think of all of Q's little quirks that he should warn the other about.

"All right, consider it done," James said as he reached the glass doors of Q-Branch he could see R and Q at the same table, R was giving Q some concerned looks.

"All right, I'll be back from this one in around two days if all goes to plan," Alec said as he hung up.

James put his phone away and tapped n the code for the door and walked in. R turned to him and he smiled to her when she looked a little puzzled to him, wondering why he was there. He nodded a greeting to her as she nodded back and then turned back to what ever it was she was working on.

"Hello Q," he greeted as he turned to the younger man that was still standing with his back to him.

Q whirled around and looked to James, "What are you doing here Bond you don't have a mission so you should be home having some rest before the next one," Q scolded him as James as he came to stand in front of him.

"I have an order that practically comes from M, M wants you to ho home. He contacted a mutual friend, Alex, and since he isn't here, I got the call, so I'm taking you home." James told him simply, an amused smile on his face.

Q snorted as he turned back to his laptop, "I don't have time to go home at the moment, I have work to do."

James shook his head, "I've been told that everything but killing you will have to be used in getting you out of here. I'm quite fond of the tale of you being carried out, so I don't mind giving that one a try." He smirked, as Q turned to him, face pale.

"Don't even think it," he hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Then come quietly, and I wont have to. I will knock you out as well, got a few moves for that one and I know that Alec is teaching you them. I'm the one that taught him those." He chuckled dryly.

Q growled in annoyance as he shut down his laptop and almost stomped to his office for his coat, "Fine let's go."

James watched as the other was stomping around as he walked out of Q-Branch and to the doors leading out. James grabbed his arm and shook his head, "I'm taking you home in my car," Q nodded, still not happy, but was now beginning to feel the effects of not having anything to eat or sleep over two days.

The journey to James' house was quiet and Q quickly fell asleep from the gentle motion. When he parked up out side his home, instead of waking the younger man up he picked him up and carried him into the house, lying him down on the couch while he made the two of them something to eat.

"Q," he said almost an hour later, kneeling down beside him, "Come on wake up for a bit, have something to eat and then you can go back to sleep." He coaxed.

Q groggily sat up, realizing that he wasn't in his own home and opened his eyes quickly mumbling, "Sorry."

James snorted, amused, "Don't worry, just have something to eat. I'll find something that you can wear for bed, and then you can go back to sleep."

Q nodded, not really wanting to argue, he was too tired and too hungry. The meal went quickly, and it didn't take long for Q to be asleep in the guest room that Alec normally used when they had too much to drink to get home. James sent Alex a quick text, telling him the young man was asleep and safe. Getting a thank you message back. James couldn't help but wonder how many times this has happened since the younger man had taken over Q-Branch.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this so far, I do hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you all think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own James Bond, just messing around.**

**Sorry for taking so long, trying to sort out my schedule to make sure that it includes all my WIP's.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Four**

Andy and Alex sat down in a quiet corner of the MI6 canteen. Neither of them had a mission, though Alex had only just returned from one. The two were happy about having a little free time. It gave the two of them time to catch up and relax. Over the last two months there had been a change going on around them. It had all started after Alec had called James, so he could get Q to go home and to have something eat and sleep. They had both noticed it as soon as they got back from their mission. Alec and Andy noticed some going on between Bond and Q when they were near each other.

"I still think it's funny," Alex chuckled as he shook his head, "They keep sending the same bloody looks at each other. The flirting between the two of them is getting worse. Before it was just joking between them, but now they are serious about it. they mean it, but I think they believe that the other doesn't."

"I know what you mean. We're going to have to do something to get them together. We'll have to make sure it's obvious enough, since Q doesn't get subtle at times. Trust me." Andy grinned remembering some of the dates he had set Q up on in the past, especially when they were at University, "you know," he said a slight grin on his face, "I still feel weird calling him that."

"Have no doubt for you," Alec grinned back as he added, "So, what are we going to do with the two of them then?" he asked, "I know James and you know Q, I think we should be able to come up with something together."

Andy nodded, "We'll start off slow. We'll just try and get them together, so they are always sitting next to each other, seeing each other. Like going to the pub. We leave them along for extended periods of time. It might get them talking instead of the constant flirting." He suggested after a moment. He wondered a little if it was a too subtle for Q.

"We could always try it late on tonight. James is coming back from a mission a little later. I have no doubt that you will be able to drag our illustrious Q away from his work." The older man said, looking to the younger one.

Andy nodded, "Well, let's hope I can. We'll go to the pub afterwards. You and I shall go off to play pool or something." He finished as he ate the last of his lunch, "Well, I have some paper work to do and I have no doubt that you have the same as well." he gave the other a pointed look as he knew Alec's avoidance of paperwork.

Alec pulled a face as he thought of the paperwork that was waiting for him. The two got up and binned their rubbish and stacked their tray. They headed out of the canteen and walked towards the group of offices that belong to the agents when they weren't on mission or doing some training.

XxXxX

Andy looked over to Q out of the corner of his eye. It hadn't taken him long to be able to get his friend to agree to going to the pub. He could see that Q was watching James more than anything. James had come back from his mission without needing to go and spend some time in medical. It was a nice change for the agent who normally had to spend at least a few hours being poked, prodded and sown back together after a mission. Q had quickly started to tease him about that little miracle as soon as James had walked into the pub with Alec. Andy and Alec shared a glance and the two of them stood up.

"We'll be back in a bit, just want to play some pool." Andy told the two of them. Alex nodded in agreement as he too looked at them. The two men almost ran off, trying to get away.

Q and James shared a slightly puzzled look for a moment as Q queried a little curious, "Have you noticed anything going on between those two?"

"I know that they spend a lot of time together. And it's not always at the pubs and occasional club. They're good friends," James replied as he sent Q a smile.

Q hummed and nodded, "They spend lunch time together when neither of them have a mission." Q's eyes snapped to James as they went wide, "Do you think the two of them might have started dating and not told us?" he questioned quietly as he then looked to where the two of them were sharing a look over the pool table.

"I don't know," James frowned, "I thought Alec was straight. Though maybe he's like me and is Bi. Though why he wouldn't tell me when he knows that it wouldn't bother me at all." he finished, wondering if his friend had kept a part of himself hidden.

"I think we should take the time to watch the two of them closely. Maybe we'll have to confront the two of them to get the truth. As like you, I believed Andy to be straight as well." Q suggested as he began to drink his pint again.

James went quiet after he nodded to the suggestion. He glanced over to Q for a moment, sipping his own pint. The two start to talk about other things as they waited for their friends to re-join them.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, they are brilliant. I do hope that you continue to enjoy reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own James Bond, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Five**

Q and Andy walked into Alec's house; the man had invited them round for a pizza night. It had been a few weeks since the last one, but then again Alec had been on a four week mission and had only got back three days ago. Andy had talked Q into joining them, as James had also just got back from his own mission. The two walked into the living room. Alec handing the two of them a can of beer each and then he flopped down onto the floor. Andy went and sat down on the floor and Q walked over to the sofa and flopped down on it.

"So what's Q-Branch been up to?" James asked as he looked over to the thin man who was leaning against the back of the sofa with his eyes locked onto the ceiling.

Q moved a little and looked down to him, "Boring," he sighed, "I've been working on a few prototype weapons, each of them has a flaw that I need to work on, but I haven't had time. So I've been bored. Doing even more paper work and budget reviews when not helping agents on their missions."

"Heard you had some trouble in Cairo, what happened James?" Alec asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Simple, they shot first." James grinned as he grabbed himself a slice.

Q snorted, "They didn't shoot first. You blew them up first, so they retaliated. I did tell you not to do it."

"They were asking for it," James defended himself, grinning at Q.

"Asking for it, how in the world were they asking for it. I know they were the bad guys, but we needed you in and out without them knowing." Q scoffed, glaring at James for his disobedience.

"Well, one of them spotted me and it sounded like a good idea at the time. M's not to worried about it." He grinned at the glare, it just looked cute on the younger man.

"Only because our dear little Q was able to cover it up a little." Andy said, an air of distaste in his mouth as he turned to Q and said, "I hate calling you that."

James frowned at the two of them and wondered a little, "why do you hate calling him Q, it's his code name, we're not to know his real name. So we can keep him safe."

"Unless you knew them from before." Andy smirked as he leaned against the sofa.

James looked between the three; all of them were sharing secret looks. He could tell that there was something more going on. James briefly wondered if he could ask and find out what it was.

James was about to say something when Alex butted in and asked Q, "So, did you get any practice in while Andy and I were away?"

"A little, with you and Andy both out on mission it was a little hard. I did manage a little practice early mornings, but not as often as I would have liked." He smiled a little as he gulped down some of his beer.

"Good, then we'll have a sparing match tomorrow afternoon." Alec said as Andy nodded that he would be there as well.

"Why do you want to learn how to fight?" James asked Q He was genuinely curious as to why Q wanted to learn.

Q looked to him and gave a little shrugged, "I just don't ever want to feel helpless again." was the simple answer

"Right, I want more pizza," Alec said as he jumped up and grabbed Andy, "I want some more pizza, and they're in the kitchen. So come on Andy, help bring some in." The two dashed out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"They went off really fast?" James puzzled as he shook his head and looked to Q.

"I really do think that they might be together. They keep meeting up and they are always alone and whispering to each other. There's something going on with the two of them." Q said as he sat up on the sofa.

James stood up and went to the sofa and sat down by the younger man, "Hmm, so they're together then."

"No we're not!" Andy shouted as he and Alec came back in with more pizza.

"Well you do a lot together, you're always going off on your own when we join you for a night out. And I know that you've been hanging around MI6 together, even more than normal, instead of joining the rest of your friends for lunch. You two keep apart from them, whispering to each other all the time." Q said as he listed off the evidence that he had been able to see over the last two months.

Andy shook his head vehemently, "No we're not. Alec and I aren't together; we're just working together on something. And when it's time I'll tell you and not before then." He told his friend, giving him a stern look at not prying into his business, which he often did.

"I don't know if I believe you," Q sang out a little, a smirk on his face as he looked to him.

"Trust me Q, okay. You know me, you know my dating habits more than anyone else," he smiled to him shaking his head at his friend.

Q rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll drop it for now," he sighed as he and James shared a little look that told the other two that they didn't believe their denials. "Right, hand over the pizza glutton. I want some."

Andy chuckled and handed down one of the boxes. The four settled down and began to talk again as they ate pizza and drank beer. Relaxing while they had the chance.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, so glad that you are enjoying this.**

3


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own James Bond, just having a little fun while I can, and I shall put them back when I am finished, and not before then.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Six**

Andy stood on the doorstep as he raised his hand and used the large brass knocker on the front door. He waited a little while until it finally opened and a grinning Alec stood in the doorway. The older man stood aside and let his friend n. He closed the door behind him and led the way into the living room o they could relax and talk. Without Q and James watching their every move.

Andy went over to the sofa and flopped down on it. He had only just come back from a mission, and while he hadn't been hurt, he was still tired from all the running he had to do. He only had a break on the flight back and had gone straight to Alec's after reporting back in. He looked to Alec and saw that he was almost bouncing with energy, "What are you so bouncy about?" Andy couldn't help but ask, rolling his eyes at the man's antics.

"Finished one of my favourite types of missions, one where I can blow shit up without being in trouble." Alec replied laughing and grinning widely as he disappeared for a moment and came back with two cans of beer, "Here."

"Thanks" he shook his head as he sat up and looked to his friend, "TC's still prying you know," he snorted his head at his tenacious friend.

Alex chuckled, "James is the same as well, it's damn funny though. Can't believe that the two of them think that we are together. He keeps asking and I'm getting some funny looks and comments from Q as well." he finished a grin still on his face.

"I know. Okay I can see where they are coming from. But they both know that we are straight, right? So why do they suddenly think that would change and we are seeing each other." Andy snorted as he took a swig of beer, rolling his eyes.

"They are really dense. I've never known James to be so dense when it came to relationships." Alec said with a shake of his head, as he lounged in his chair.

"Don't I know, though for James it could be that he doesn't want to ruin the friendship he and TC have made. I know that they talk often these days. James normally heads down to Q-Branch at least once a day when he is at MI6." He said as he leaned forwards for a moment and said, "For TC though, he is dense about these things. He always has been." He chuckled, "If they were grabby with him, then he gets the idea and usually not before then."

Alec laughed and shook his head, "Well we're going to have to come up with something else that we can do to get the two of them together. I know they would make a great couple if they ever got around to it. I can tell that they really do care about each other. they need to give things a chance between them."

Andy nodded and then said, "Well with all the hints we've given, even the more blatant ones, we're going to have to step up our game. The only thing I can think of us doing it to go with something really obvious and a classic." he gave a wry smile.

Alec agreed, "Like what, the only thing I can think of which would be fitting for them is to lock them in a cupboard together. I don't think it would be a good idea at MI6." he sighed and puzzled over things.

Andy smirked, "I don't know, that would work. And I think we can always find someone to help us in our little endeavour of getting the two together. I know of one other that would like to see them get together." he gave the other a big grin.

"And who would that be?" he wondered exactly who Andy had in mind that could help them.

"Well," he smirked as he began to tell Alec about the other person who had noticed the long looks between James Bond and Q. And had also wondered how to get them together.

"Oh," Alec nodded, smiling, "Yes I can see getting them on board would help a damn lot. Right tomorrow, we'll put things into action. I'm not going to wait another day for those two to figure things out." He huffed a little.

Andy laughed, "I know what you mean, but at least we will be doing something about it. Let's fine-tune the plan a little more and then we'll go and see if they will help us. I believe they will"

Alec nodded in agreement as the two of them started to hash out a plan on getting Q and James Bond to admit to each other that they liked each other. And maybe the two would find that little bit of happiness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I do hope that you have enjoyed it, thank you for the reviews! You are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own James Bond, just having a little fun while I can.**

**NaNoWriMo is almost here, around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will be posting until the 1st October, and won't be posting again until the 10th December.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

Andy and Alec shared a look as they finally spotted Eve. They had been trying to corner the woman for two days. This time instead of calling her down to the depth of MI6. They had decided to corner her at her office. Or rather outside M's office. Alec closed the door and sat down on the edge of the desk facing the woman. Andy stood beside him as he looked down at Eve and grinned.

"What can I do for you two?" she asked as she looked between the two of them. She had heard all the wild theories from Bond and Q about the two. She didn't believe it for a second, she knew that they were up to something. There was an air of mischief around the two.

Alec smiled to her as he put on the charm, "Well, my dear Eve. We have something we would like to talk about with you. I hope you don't mind us coming here to do so?" he asked her softly.

Eve rolled her eyes, "Turn down the charm Alec and tell me what the two of you are up too? I've had Q and James come in here several times, telling me that you two are hiding a relationship." She told them before either could protest that they were in a relationship she added, "I know better than to believe it."

"Pity they don't," Andy gave a small huff. "Anyway. I'm sure you've noticed that those two are a little more than they appear. Or rather they look at each other wishing it." He gave a small grin as he leaned down a little, hands on the table.

Eve laughed, "Yeah. I've noticed those looks. And I have no doubt that plenty of others have as ell. They are both so obvious. Just wish they weren't that dense. Though I didn't believe James was." She puzzled a little as she looked to Alec and Andy. Wondering if either of the two had an answer for it.

"He doesn't want to ruin their friendship I think. Not asked him, but it wouldn't surprise me. He values friendships more than romantic relationships." Alec said, remembering a few things James had said over the years.

Eve nodded her head, "Right, so are you going to tell me what you want to talk to me about? Or are you just going to gossip?" she asked then, a smirk on her face as she looked between them.

"Well, we've had enough waiting. So we are going to do something about it. We need your help. They know us too well. But you, you would be able to get them to go with you without much arguments." Andy grinned to her.

"Explain?" she demanded as she narrowed her eyes, wondering what type of mischief the two were up to this time.

"All of our more subtle hints at the two of them have failed. Though it has brought the two of them even closer. We need to go to drastic measures. All I can think of is using an old classic," Andy smirked as he answered her.

Alec grinned as well, "We want to lock them in a cupboard for a bit, until they give in and kiss and agree to date each other at least twice."

Eve burst out laughing, "Oh God," she went as her laughter brought M out of his office.

"What's going on?" he asked as he looked between the laughing Eve and the two agents.

"Locking James and Q in a cupboard," she gasped between her laughter. "We're planning on trying to get the two together," she continued.

"Good," he huffed, "maybe that will take care of the sexual tension while 007 is on mission and Q is on comms. They take their flirting to new levels when they are at the comm. If they get rid of it before then. Maybe I wouldn't be so reluctant to listen to the missions." M then turned around and walked back into his office as he called out, "It better work you three!"

The three shared a look and burst out laughing. It took them a little time to be able to calm down. Seems even M had noticed the attraction between the two men.

"Right, lets get this planned out right, and we are putting it into action today. James isn't on mission yet, and of course Q is here. He's never any where else." Eve smiled as she looked between the two.

The two men nodded as they leaned closer and began to plan. The occasional burst of laughter the only thing heard among the murmurings of the three. The three broke apart, grinning madly.

"Well, lets put this plan into action." She said as she stood up and walked out of the office after sending a message to M that she was going to be working on the problem. A text was sent back to her telling her to make sure it works. The three grinned at the message as they walked down into the bowels of MI6 to lock up to men.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I do hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. That you for the reviews! You rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own James Bond, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**NaNoWriMo is almost here; around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I try and make one last post on the 1st October, no promises now. I will not be posting again until the 10th December.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

Alec looked to James and told him, "Come on James, leave the work for a bit and come and help me. I need your help with this." He almost begged the slightly older man.

James frowned at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he asked, "Why do I doubt you at this moment in time?"

Alec gave him an innocent look that James didn't believe for one second. "Please James, just come with me I need a little help. It wont take that long, promise." He pleaded once again.

James gave a sigh of resignation as he closed the program he had open on the computer and saved his work. He soon shut the computer down, "Fine, but just o you know. I don't believe a word coming from your mouth. I know you too well to believe it Alec." He gave the other a sceptical look as he stood up.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever James, just move your arse. I need to get moving, and I can't do what is needed without your help." He told him as the two walked out of the room. James locked it behind him.

Alec led the way through the maze of corridors and lifts, as well as the occasional staircase. Alec then gave a wave as they turned into another corridor, causing James to look up. At the other end of the corridor Andy was walking towards them with Q walking beside him. Between the two groups, in the middle of the corridor, Eve was standing waiting for them all to join her. There was a smirk on her face, which cause James to frown a little at the sight of it. Wondering why it was there.

James glanced over to Alec, "So Eve is who we are helping out?" he asked him, puzzled as to why Alec hadn't just said so in the first place.

"A little more of a case that she is helping Andy and I with our little project." Alec grinned as Andy and Q reached Eve at the same time as James and Alec did.

"Right," Eve grinned as she told them, "These two came to me to ask for my help in sorting out a situation that has come up. Now I also have orders on making sure that it will be sorted. Thankfully these two have come up with a good idea." She explained as Andy was slowly and carefully opening the door to the small supply closet behind them. He was able to do it without gaining the attention of Q or James, "Now boys," she grinned, not being able to stop the slight giggle from bursting forth.

Q and James sent her a puzzled look as Andy and Alec took the signal to make their move. Alec grabbed James arms and pushed him into the supply room. Andy then grabbed Q and did the same thing, as he swung him inside. James reached out his arms and caught Q before he could fall or hurt himself. The door quickly swung shut and a loud click was heard as it was locked.

"What the hell is going on!?" James yelled though the locked door, slamming his fist into it.

Q ignored the irate James as he pulled himself from the arm that as still around him, and began to feel around the room. It didn't take long for him to be able to find the light switch and turned it on. Light flooded the small room and Q took a look around. At the back of the room was a bright red love seat. In front of that was a small coffee table with a plate of heart shaped cookies.

"Oh boy," Q whispered as he looked to James.

"Tell me what the hell you are doing?" James yelled once again through the door, wanting some answers. He ignored Q's whispered words.

"We're not letting either of you out of there until you admit your feeling to each other." Eve told the two of them, smirking.

"You two have been dancing around each other for way too long, and enough is enough now," Andy added his own voice to the explanation.

"We're sick of it. We see the looks that you give each other when you think that the other is not looking. We've tried to help you, and we were subtle about it. But nothing has worked. Neither of you have got the hint." Alec joined in, a grin on his face as he looked at his co-conspirators.

"So now you are going to be in there until you have talked to each other, confessed, kissed and agreed to go on at least two dates. When I know you have done that. Then we shall let you out and not before." Eve told them as she then added, "I have my orders from M as well, that this needs to be sorted out and done so soon." She chuckled, her eyes alight with mischief.

The three of them grinned to each other as they wondered what was going on inside. They moved away from the door to give the two of them a little privacy. They didn't need to listen into everything going on in the room.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far. I do hope you are enjoying it so far. Thank you for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own James Bond, just having a little fun while I can.**

**Sorry for taking a while to get this up. Been so busy, I'm making a blanket for my Nan for Christmas, might post a pic of it on my tumblr. I'm going to be posting a Story for the 00Q reverse Big Bang sometime tomorrow, look out for it.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

James banged his fist against the door once more, yelling for them to let the two of them out. He huffed when nothing happened after a few moment of waiting. James turned around and glanced over at Q, who was staring into the small supply room. He frowned as he followed his gaze and the saw the set up.

"How the hell did they get this done without people knowing?" James asked as he glanced back at Q.

"Don't know. If people knew about it they would have said something. The minions in Q-Branch are the worst gossips in MI6." He muttered in answer as he looked to James.

"Though that would have been the secretary pool?" James smirked a little, he knew Eve loved to gossip.

"You would think that with Eve around, but Q-Branch is worse, especially with R. As soon as something happens, we are usually the first to know about it. I've tried to get them to stop, but it just doesn't work." He told him as he looked to the door and glared, "I'm going to murder Andy though, I've a few ideas already in mind." He hummed, a small sinister smirk appearing on his face.

"I've some thoughts for Alec as well." James grinned as a few choices came to mind on getting back at his friend.

Q looked to him and then went and sat down on the bright red love seat, "We may as well sit down and get comfy, I have no doubt that Andy will do exactly what he said and leave the two of us in here until he believes we have talked and sorted things out." He sighed as he waited for James to move or say something.

James sighed in annoyance and then joined Q on the love seat. "I can't believe we are stuck in here." He growled a little.

"This isn't the first time that Andy has done this to me," Q said as he looked to him, "Our last year at Uni, he did the same thing for me and one of our friends. We didn't last very long together, but it was fun while it lasted." He smiled a little as he thought back to his last days at University.

"So…" he said as he nodded his head and trailed off, "At least we know why they kept going off with together."

Q chuckled, "Yeah, trying to give us time."

James smiled at him, and really looked at him this time. He could see a faint blush on Q's cheeks. "So…" he trailed off once again.

"Do you actually like me? Or are they just imagining things?" Q asked him, his voice a little unsure as he asked his questions.

James' smile softened, "Yes, I do like you. There is just something about you that…" he trailed off, wondering what he could say to Q to get through to him how much he drew James to him, "I just feel drawn to you. You're different. I don't want to hurt you or to scare you away, so I never said anything. I enjoy your friendship too much, especially over the last couple of months. I just don't want to ruin it at all." He told him finally, as he sighed a little.

Q smiled back at him, "I enjoy your company as well. And I… I do like you, but over the years, I have heard a lot about you and your… activities." He said, trying to be tactile.

James gave a dry chuckle, "I know what is going around MI6 about me. But I have to say, that a lot of what is going around, is because I slept with someone on a mission, it usually helped me get what I needed to finish the mission. I haven't' really been with anyone on a personal level in a number of years," he said as his mind went to Vesper.

Q nodded his head, he had heard a few things about James being with someone, but he knew no details. "So, you do actually like me then." He murmured softly.

James chuckled a little, "Yeah I do." He paused for a moment as he looked to him as he then asked, "May I kiss you?"

Q looked a little startled at the question, he didn't think James would ask at all, "Erm, okay." He stuttered a little as he looked slightly nervous to James. He had a few boyfriends it the past, but there had been no one recently, especially since his promotion to Q.

James smiled as he reached a hand up and cupped Q's face, drawing him closer. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Q's. Q's eyes fluttered closed of their own accord as the kiss deepened for a moment. James backed away slowly as the two opened their eyes and looked to each other.

"Wow," Q smiled, letting out a breathy chuckle.

James chuckled as well, "I have to say, maybe they did the right thing in trapping us here." He said softly.

"Maybe, but we can still think of a way to get them back." Q said a little smirk on his face as he thought of all the things he could do for payback.

"How about we talk it over, how about over dinner tonight?" he asked him.

Q looked over to him and nodded his head as he smiled, "You know, that sound like a wonderful idea."

"Good." James said as he leaned in again and placed another kiss on Q's lips, "Right, as reluctant as I am about getting out of here. We both have work to do. I have reports and hell knows what gadgets you are cooking up down in the basement." He smiled.

"Something I doubt you will ever be able to use, since you don't bring anything back." He chuckled lightly as the two of them stood up and went over to the door.

It took a little while for them to be able to convince those outside that they had talked things through and that they were going to be going on a date that night. Not only to talk and get to know each other a lot better, but also to plot out their revenge on the three of them. Andy, Alec and Eve, were a little nervous as they went back to work. They all knew that the two men would have their revenge sooner or later.

Q and James smiled, watching them leave. They looked to each other and grinned as they walked side by side. Just that little bit closer than they would have done normally.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far, there is one last chapter for this one before we move on to the last part of the trilogy. Do hope you have enjoyed them all so far. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I love you guys so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own James Bond, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.**

**This is the last one in this story, so I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

Alec was back from his mission, it hadn't been a bad one at all. He hadn't been injured, which was a bit of a miracle. He walked through the corridors after his small debrief with M and went down towards Q-Branch, since he had to hand over his equipment. Maybe Q wouldn't kill him when he saw him, since he had brought it all back, even if the transmitter was in three pieces.

Alec frowned when he heard someone giggle again as he walked passed them. This was the fourth time that someone had been giggling while he walked past them. He looked over and smiled as he saw one of the secretaries and someone from Q-Branch. He walked over to the two of them, and gave them both a flirtatious smile.

The minion from Q-Branch rolled her eyes at the look as she glanced over to her friend as he was doing the same, "Hello Agent," she said, forcing herself not to flinch at being the sole focus of a double-oh agent.

"Hello," he smiled back as he looked to the young man beside her and said, "So what's the latest gossip?" he asked them both. He knew that the minions of Q-Branch had the best gossip, with only the secretaries coming second.

"Tony and I were just talking about a new couple that have, kind of come out recently" she smiled back and then looked to her friend.

Tony nodded, "it's nice to see people in love, just wish my wife and I could do what I saw," he smiled as he sent Alec a wink.

Alec puzzled over the wink as he said, "Q and James do make a good couple."

The two shared a look and then Tony said, "We're on about you and Andrew. We saw the lovely email that you sent to him, and the picture of the two of you on a date. You sent it to the wrong address, Cassie and I were just talking about how nice it was that you are back safe and sound so you and Andy can go on your next date," he told him.

Alec stood straight as he looked to the two of them, "What are you going on about? I've never been on a date with Andy, we're friends," he snorted and shook his head.

"We saw the email, it was sent to someone, who then sent it to others. It's been sent to almost everyone in MI6, we all saw it," Cassie said as she looked to the agent.

Alec narrowed his eyes as he said, "I need to see this email," he told them.

Cassie nodded as she led the way to the nearest computer, "Mike you don't mind it I borrow the computer for a moment. I need to show Alec the email he sent out to Andy. I think he is in a river in Egypt about sending it," she smiled to a man sitting at a desk in one of the offices.

"Sure, I'll bring it up," he nodded as he quickly did just that.

Alec went over and read it and then looked to the picture that was attached. He couldn't believe what he saw, he shook his head and blinked a few times. Alec's eyes narrowed, he knew exactly who was behind this. He had hoped that the two of them would have forgiven them seeing how things had moved fast between the two of them.

"I need to go," he said as he rushed out of the room and went to find Andy. It didn't take him long to find him and pull him through the nearest door, right into a small storage cupboard, to the cat calls and wolf whistles of those that were around to see it.

"What the hell?" Andy asked as he sighed as he saw his friend, "I saw the email, you supposedly sent. Everyone thinks we're together," he said, "Doesn't help when you pull us into the nearest closet," he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Sorry," Alec snorted a little and then added, "It's not like anyone would believe we are just friends after that email."

"The only thing we are going to be able to do is to try and squash these things. It's going to take a long time, and I know we will, in the end, be begging TC and James to help us in doing it," Andy sighed as he thought of having to beg Q for help again, he hadn't had to do that in a long time.

"What did they do to Eve?" Alec asked, wondering if they had gotten back at Eve yet.

Andy groaned, "I don't know if I would swap this for what they did with Eve," he said with a shudder as he then explained, "They got her locked up in a lift and put Barbie Girl on repeat for six hours."

"Ouch," Alec said with a wide-eyed look, "Evil."

Andy nodded, "Yeah."

XxXxX

"Well, that's all three of them," James said as he looked from the screen he and Q had been watching.

Q was smirking as he looked from the screen and nodded, "Of course, though I still don't think it is enough of a punishment. But I don't think we should go too hard on them," he then smiled as he glanced over to James.

James leaned over a little and placed a gentle kiss on Q's lips. "Suppose," he added.

The two shared a smile and another kiss as Q then went back to work, shutting down the CCTV footage of MI6 that he had hacked into, to be able to see what was going on, and pulling up his emails. James smiled and walked out, going to meet the two to see if they wouldn't mind a little sparing, and hoping he would be able to throw the two of them a few times. He wanted his own type of pay back at least.

* * *

**Well here is the last chapter of this one. Hope you will join me for the final story in this little trilogy. I shall start posting it in Febuary.**


End file.
